


Horse and Rider

by TiamatsChild



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode Related, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyta and the Shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse and Rider

Lyta tried curling in on herself (it was crawling in her mind, trying to grab her, and the very movement made her ill) but Sheridan touched her and –

Kosh. For an instant she was almost sure she heard him, but there was only Sheridan.

She’d been numb since Kosh’s death, as if his leaving had hollowed her so there was nothing left to feel with, but now all those empty places burst into life, and she scrambled to her feet, shoving Sheridan away.

It was the Shadows who had taken him and the Shadows who would pay.

 _Burn, you bastards._


End file.
